Welcome to Earth?
by outerelf
Summary: When the masters of paranoia and flame fall to earth, they set fire to a building. Of course, Inferno and Red Alert have to help out... Red Alert/Inferno, Oc/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to all those who reviewed on my last story, and here's what I've created. Enjoy! And yes, I know this is currently an overused plot, but still, I couldn't resist. XD

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The two bots stood on Earth's moon, looking down upon the earth. "Well Red, this is where we heard Primes message. Do ya think he's actually here?"

"Yes." The voice was firm, and Red Alert's optics were unwavering. "Prime used a special coding that only he uses. Be careful though, we must enter the atmosphere at a certain rate or risk being damaged."

Inferno laughed easily. "Don't worry Red, it's not like I'll jump in without checking."

"You haven't even started to determine the coordinates." Red Alert pointed out. Inferno shrugged.

Red Alert sighed as he moved closer. "Do you suppose the Decepticon's are still after us?"

Inferno shook his head, and one arm wrapped around his spark mate. "Even if they were, I'm not letting them get close. We need to find Prime first. And tell him the entire crew is coming soon."

Red Alert nodded, and silently they waited until the continent labeled 'North America' was coming into view. Then, silently they stood up and got ready to go to earth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The man stood at the window, unable to rest for some odd reason. He was unremarkable in every way, brown hair, brown eyes. He was thin, with a lean, wiry strength. His face was part of the mass that a person could see every day and forget about it as soon as seeing it.

He was dressed lightly for northern Washington in the winter. Only blue jeans and a light t-shirt was all that he had on, and his eyes were dark. He looked up at the sky, and saw two meteors streaking towards earth. He sighed, and turned to go back inside. He didn't see the third meteor come after the other two, in an almost stealthy way, but he did feel the ground rock as the two 'falling stars' slammed into the ground nearby.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The female was another average. She had light brown hair that hung nearly to her waist. Her green eyes pierced the darkness was that of a person long used to being on the streets. She moved boldly and brashly, not caring that she was in dangerous territory. She would take on any guy and win. Of that she was sure.

She shivered slightly as she pulled the coat closer, wishing that she was somewhere warmer. She flinched as a boom echoed, and the ground shook. "Wha-what was that?" She asked out loud, startled into talking.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno growled as he changed into his bot form. He could hear Red Alert's pained gasping, and fear made him move fast. Hurriedly he sprang to Red Alert's side, checking for wounds. There was nothing except for a pulled wire that would quickly heal itself. "Alright Red, I guess we should have checked those coordinates before we left." Inferno said softly. Red Alert fixed him that _I-told-you-so_ look.

Inferno looked around, and saw the fire raging nearby from their crash landing. "We gotta get out of here Red." He breathed softly, helping Red Alert up. "We can't put the fire out ourselves—" The distant sound of sirens and wailing reached them. Inferno cursed softly, and together they escaped into the night.

0o0o0o0o0

The man watched as a roaring inferno began building up in the building nearby. Below, he could see a girl's shocked face as she stared up at it. The sound of a fire truck called out across the city, and beyond that he could hear the sound of police cars.

He was about to move away, and go down to help when he thought he saw two dark shapes. For a split second it looked like two giant robots were silhouetted by the moonlight, but then it vanished as fast as it came. Leaving him shaken.

"Wow." He breathed softly, then shook his head. Giant robots were the stuff of science fiction. They weren't real.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno paused as they looked at the cars gathered around the fire. He changed into one of those that were helping to put out the fire, whispering to Red Alert, "I'm going to go help."

Red Alert was about to say something, then gave it up for useless. His optics scanned the gathered cars slowly, and at last he too changed into a lamborghini countach. "Let's go then."

Inferno glanced at Red Alert, and grinned, glad that Red Alert would agree to do such a thing. "Wow, Red, you certainly picked one nice alt-form."

Red Alert said nothing, but his wheels drew slightly together in embarrassment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The man who had watched the Autobot's land, rushed out to help fight the fire. He didn't notice the two cars that pulled up, nor did he notice that the humans that piled out of the fire truck all seemed to look the same. He was more concerned with the teenaged girl who stood in front of the building with the same look of shock.

He rushed up to her, and gently pulled her away from the fire. "Are you alright?"

She nodded distantly, and said slowly, "Now what am I supposed to do? Everything is in that building! All my money, all my possessions!"

"Calm down. What level are you on?"

"Third."

"The fire hasn't gotten there yet. With luck it will be put out before then."

She nodded, and then flashed him an uncertain smile. "I'm Michelle Morgenstern. I only just recently got here, but it looks like Washington already has it in for me."

The man nodded as he kept backing her up, out of the way of the rushing firemen and police. They got to the edge of the crowd where he murmured, "Yes, Washington is known for it's oddities. Like giant robots."

"What?" Michelle gave him an odd look, and suddenly he felt obligated to explain.

They paused by a lamborghini, not noticing how the headlights flashed once, even though no one was inside. "You see, just after the fire started, I thought I saw two giant robots. Must be that the heat waves made a sort of mirage. It's happened to me before."

Michelle shot him an odd look, and laughed. "You too? Oh well, I suppose I better go and crash out at a friend's place."

"WAIT!" he snapped as she turned to go. "You haven't been interviewed by the police incase this is arson. Moreover, don't you want to make sure that all of your items are still here? Robberies are common."

Michelle shook her head. "I have a really big job interview tomorrow. I have to rest."

"Job interview? But you should still be in high school." He said, puzzled.

Michelle was off like a rocket. "Great." He muttered, finally dawning on him. "She's another one of those stupid runaways. She must be squatting here." With an angry mutter, he retreated into his house.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Inferno, I have just determined that at least two organics have seen us." Red Alert said softly.

Inferno grunted as he moved to better angle the fire. Several of his holograms began to inch closer as the fire was beaten back inch by inch. "And?"

"Prime did order us in his message not to reveal ourselves to the organics. And if we did, to bring them to the Autobot base. Besides, we're going to need directions."

"What? Why?" Inferno asked as he once again shifted position.

"My coordinates for where we are supposed to go are scrambled. I know its somewhere in Nevada, at some sort of look out point, but we have to go over several mountains and across long distances. And we still have to get these humans, even if I have no idea what we are supposed to do with them…"

Red Alert stopped for a few moments, his auditory receptors hearing something only he could hear. "It sounds as if someone is in trouble."

"How so?"

"The femme of this species is screaming."

SsSsSsSsSsSs

First chapter in, and already a cliffhanger. I'm being unusually cruel, aren't I? Anyways, thanks to all those that reviewed for my last story to give me information. I needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…(sweatdrop) not a single review? Now that's a little mean… I know this is an overused plot, but still, you could at least tell me that much, well I already told you, but still! Not one review out of 200 page views?

SsSsSsSsSsSs

Inferno sat stunned at the implications of what Red Alert told him. "Then go rescue her!"

"I can't. Two cars are currently blocking me off." Red Alert snarled, as he carefully began edging his way around them.

Inferno seemed to say something, but his reply was lost in a rush of static as the fire suddenly flared higher. Various firemen fell back, screaming and shouting obscenities at the fire that just refused to die. Frustrated, Red Alert moved around the second car, and sighed in relief. Then wondered what exactly he was supposed to do. His hologram was completely insubstantial. His optics scanned the crowd, and saw the organic that had spotted him and Inferno making their getaway.

Quickly he drove up to him, hating what he was about to do. The door popped open as Red Alert started up his hologram. "I need your help. I heard screaming back their, and I don't think I can handle it alone."

The man hesitated, and got in. Red Alert ignored his sensor net as he drove to the rescue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Michelle knew she was in trouble. Very big trouble. An entire gang had gathered around her, and the head of the gang was a tall, lean kid who had a large scar going down the side of his face. He leered at her as he said, "Now, now, whatever are you doing here at this time of night?"

Michelle said nothing as she shifted her stance, getting ready to run. She hadn't meant to scream, and was now beating herself up mentally. After all, it wasn't as if anyone cared—

VROOM! A loud rev of an engine and screeching tires attracted their attention. A police car, only red, stood in the mouth of the alleyway. It revved again, warning. The gang members laughed and one brought out a knife. The faces full of cruel joy changed quickly into shock as the car charged.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The man held onto the seat as he looked at the person driving the car. To his surprise the face had not changed at all. It was smooth, and even seemed unfocused. _Great, I'm in the car with a mad man!_ Came the man's panicked thought. Then when the car charged, the man could only watch in disbelief.

Michelle stood her ground, too stunned to move, as the rest of the gang scattered. The man shakily got out of the car, dazed by the sudden action. Then, sternly he pulled himself back together. Now wasn't the time to break down. "Are you alright?"

"Wha-what was that? You nearly ran me over—"

"Wrong." Both heads turned to see the man talking in a dead pan voice. "I calculated the amount it would take until you were in danger. I was precisely three feet from your feet, and had a zero percent chance of hitting from that distance."

Silence fell over the two as they stared at the man. The man stared back, eyes dead. Michelle backed up, and whispered into the others ear, "What do I do now?"

"Please return with me. Their proper authorities can take you under wing—"

BAM! The car moved backwards as a sudden hole appeared in the ground before it. The car let off a high pitch eerie sound, and then, before their shocked eyes, changed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert had felt the blast heading towards him and only just barely managed to dodge it. He changed automatically, searching for the decepticon that had fired. When he did spot him, he could of cried. "Disingenu. What are you doing here?"

While he talked, he sent a signal to Inferno, _Help! It's __**him. **_

Inferno seemed to get the message, for he received a message that said, _I'm coming._

Disingenu paced closer to Red Alert, smirking slightly. Red Alert tensed, shift changing into a fighting form. Disingenu's smirk grew even larger as he said softly, "You're certainly surprised. What's the matter thought I was destroyed by the acid?"

"I was hoping, yes." Red Alert replied with false bravo. Where was Inferno? He couldn't fight, not with Disingenu. He would loose. But the humans… He could hear them running, ducking for cover. Then, in a blink of an optic, Disingenu charged, fist flying out.

Red Alert ducked, his foot lashing out to catch him in the energon processor. Disingenu gasped, and Red Alert quickly backed up. They couldn't fight here; they would attract too much attention…

Inferno's large, burly form came into view, slamming the mech into the ground. Inferno scrambled to pull out the most important wires to offline the mech, but Disingenu flipped, throwing Inferno off. Red Alert stiffened as Disingenu's optics held his for a few moments. Red Alert backed away, pulling the mech away from the groaning Inferno.

Disingenu scowled suddenly, and began backing away. For a few moments, Red Alert wondered why, but then he too clearly heard the sound of sirens. None of the mechs wished to be caught by the humans. Inferno changed, and revved slightly, as Red Alert quickly changed. "Where are the humans?" Inferno asked suddenly.

"They ran into that building over there." Red Alert snapped. "But we don't have time for them. Let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Michelle breathed heavily into the darkness, coming close to panting. The man who had dragged her out of the way was also breathing heavily. "I don't even know your name." She gasped out.

He looked at her oddly, and then mumbled. "I'm Brian Anderson."

Michelle nodded, and stiffened as she saw the two fire cars pass by. "I think they're back."

Brian nodded, and crouched into a fighting stance. "If you see them, run. I'll try to hold them off for as long as possible."

"But, what about you?"

"The second you're away, I'll run in the opposite direction." Brian snapped, eyes cold and clear. Michelle shook her head, but got ready to run. Both their eyes were focused on the front. They never saw the black jeep that burst through, but they did see the lamborghini that burst through the door, and made a quick circle around them.

Its doors flew open, as the fire truck slammed into the jeep. The jeep honked loudly, but even in the honk it was a cold, taunting sound. The two humans looked at the lamborghini, and the doors wiggled slightly, as if saying, 'hurry it up!' Both dove for the lamborghini as the jeep charged once more.

They fell inside, and the doors slammed shut. They barely felt the car accelerating, escaping the city. "I just realized. We got into a car that turns into a giant robot, to escape another robot that can also transform. Why are we doing this?"

Brian said coldly, "Please refrain from swearing. And I have no idea why. It might be the fact that we were about to get run over."

"I'll swear whenever I want!" Michelle snarled back, temper flaring.

A voice started up over the radio. "I apologize that we have made such a bad first impression. However, it was necessary seeming how the Decepticon's attacked."

Michelle asked out loud, "What are decepticon's, and moreover, what are you? Why should we trust you?"

"If you will wait patiently, I will let you out at a safe location, and there I will attempt to answer all your questions." Red Alert said softly.

Another voice came over the radio, cheerful and happy. "Aw, come on, lets explain as we go!"

"The lines are insecure Inferno!" the car they were in snarled back. Michelle could feel the seat beginning to vibrate. "Do you wish to tip him off to every move we make?"

"No… But, Red, we're coming up to a good turnoff point up ahead. It's called lovers lane or something—"

"NO!" both humans cried at once. "Keep on going!"

"Why?" Inferno asked interestedly. Red Alert was silent for a few moments, before sighing.

"Inferno, we can connect to the internet. Please look it up yourself. We will instead go to Puget sound."

Inferno was silent as they drove, and then his voice crackled over the radio once more. "So, that's what humans do at lovers lane. I got a question though, do either of you two know where a guy called Optimus Prime can be found?"

"I've never heard of such a person."

"Standard procedure." Red Alert snapped, and flicked on his headlights. "We will not reveal ourselves to the population at large until we are sure that the entire planet can either help or can handle us."

Michelle cursed violently as she turned towards the door. "Then I want out! I'm not going anywhere that I don't have to-"

"I'm sorry," Inferno said softly, "But you're going have to stick with us until we can contact Prime."

"Listen, I swear I won't tell anyone-"

"That isn't a point. Decepticons saw you, and are willing now to kill you." Red Alert interrupted.

Brian and Michelle looked at each other. Once again, Decepticons. What were Decepticons anyways? They sounded like something out of a comic book, or cartoon. Inferno seemed to sense their confusion, for as they drove into the night, he began explaining the situation.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0

"Optimus, I just got a signal. It looks like three mechs came on to earth. Two crash-landed on the outskirts of Seattle, and the other in the country. A fight ensued between the two and one, which eventually broke up with neither side being damaged extensively." Prime had to smile as Jazz's voice drifted through the base. It had been a miracle that Ratchet had saved him, but Jazz was still alive.

"Alright, can you tell which are Autobots, and which are Decepticons?"

Sam's head lifted from where he had been talking quietly with Mikaela. Jazz shook his head, and said worriedly, "I can't make contact with any of them. They can't receive long distance messages. I believe they can get into the internet, and find their way here if they are Autobots, but other then that…" Jazz shrugged.

Prime sighed. This was the time he really missed that Prowl and Red Alert had been unable to come to earth. "Alright. Keep an eye on them, and when they get close, we'll send Ironhide out to watch."

"He might object from being dragged away from the Lennox's." Bumblebee said amusedly. "He's like a second dad to Annabelle--"

"We all lost someone important Bumblebee." Prime scolded in cybertron, frowning at the tinny bot. "Just because Ironhide is attaching himself to Annabelle--"

Bumblebee shook his head, still using the human language, "That's not what I'm saying! I'm saying he won't be able to rest thinking that Anabelle is going to get in some sort of trouble."

Prime chuckled, and conceded the point.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Yep, just like I promised, Disingenu is back! For those of you confused, please read my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian was the first to speak

Sorry, to all those reading and are confused. Yes, I do the G1 generation, but, my friends requested this fic, with them inside. So, this is what they're getting. So this fic will be very OCcentric. Sorry to those who don't like OC's.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Brian was the first to speak. "So, these Decepticons would kill us just because we _saw_ you?"

"Yes."

"Oh that's just great." Michelle snarled. "Now what?"

"We take you with us, where hopefully Prime will be able to sort out with the local authorities what shall be done with you." Red Alert said softly. He slowly came to a stop, and one door opened. "I must ask that both of you step out for a moment so that Inferno and I can transform."

Both humans scrambled out, and watched in semi-awe as the two fire vehicles transformed. Michelle breathed, "This is great. Just great. I don't know anybody on the west coast."

Brian managed a tight smile. "I don't think it matters anymore."

She shot him an angry look, and stamped off, her eyes looking for something only she could see. "Human femme, do not roam too far, Decepticons could still be nearby." Red Alert snapped, optics scanning the area. She stopped, and turned.

"The name is Michelle!"

"Nice to meet you Michelle!" Inferno said softly, crouching down so he could look her in the eye as best as possible. "I'm Inferno, and my buddy here is Red Alert."

Brian blinked. It seemed a little impossible that a nice, upbeat guy should be friends with a nervous, twitchy guy, but it was obvious that they were friends. He decided to do a little introducing himself. "I'm Brian. I'm part of the police task force that runs these parts around here. Just where do you plan on traveling?"

"Oh, where was it, Red?"

"Nevada, We'll get into details later. For now," both changed quickly, and this time Inferno's door opened. "We need to get going."

"Wait! I need to make at least one phone call to my boss and say that I'm going to take awhile."

Both Mechs were silent for a moment, and then Inferno said softly, "Get into Red Alert. He can connect you to wherever you want."

"What's the phone number?" Red Alert asked as Brian scrambled in.

"Umm… 5826223."

Their was silence for a moment, and then a faint ringing sound, as if he was waiting for a call to connect. "Speak as you will." Red Alert murmured, as they started off.

Brian took a deep breath, and waited. When his boss came on, he sounded grumpy, tired, and ready to kill whoever had called. "What is it now!"

"Boss, this is Brian. I'm calling to tell you that I won't be able to make it to work for the next week—"

"Did you get caught in the fire? Everyone has been searching for you since your building caught fire accidentally. Where are you anyways?"

Brian didn't bother to conceal his amazement. "My house burned down? How?"

"It's suspected to be arson. But, either way, you're the only one missing, and we've been worrying about you. You need to come right away and testify, otherwise I may not be able to protect your but-"

"Boss, I can't!" Brian said, forcing himself to calmness. "Something came up. I won't be able to return to Seattle for another week."

"What, why not?"

Red Alert said softly, "Should I intervene?"

"No! I can handle this!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Michelle glanced over to where Red Alert and Brian drove. "I hope they hurry up." She muttered. It was more then a little freaky to be sitting inside of a giant robot, no matter how nice he seemed.

"Um, Michelle, I've been meaning to ask you something, but I noticed that you are dripping fluids. Are you hurt?"

She stiffened, peering at the dashboard suspiciously. "How-"

"I may not be a medical officer, but I can do some scans and I know that usually when fluids come out, a species is hurt. I was wondering if this was the case with yours."

"No, it's my ummmm, period." She winced as she said it, glad that Brian wasn't in the same car. "But, don't tell Brian."

"Whoops."

"What did you DO!" She shrieked, horrified.

"You can still be heard over the radio," Inferno said, his voice sounding a little ashamed.

"OH NO! You " The stream of obscenities and swear words that left her made a murmur of protest from over the radio.

Finally Brian interrupted, "Michelle, please clean up your language. It is offensive, and unmindful."

She turned her rage at him, wishing she was in the same car as him. Instead she shouted all the louder. Inferno screeched to a halt, and said firmly, "Please stop. Unless you don't, I'll toss you out now. We need to work together, and he asked you nicely."

Michelle fell silent. They were three miles out of Seattle, a long way to walk in the dark. "Fine."

"Thank you." Came the two identical voices.

Red Alert said nothing, but he moved closer to Inferno as they drove through the darkness, and Inferno drove almost aggressively beside him. The silence between the humans lasted only for a few moments, before they began talking, attempting to comfort each other with words. After all, nobody had ever said that you couldn't be scared by robots that could crush you in a fight and never realize it.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Hopefully my friends like this, so I better get a big thanks from you two! XD I don't normally do this.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long! SsSsSsSsSsS

Red Alert attempted to keep his glitch and systems under control. A hard task when you have something squishy crawling around in your insides, and a mech that had—Red Alert cut the thought off, and turned his attention to the conversation that was going on.

Both humans were obviously exhausted, yet were so willing to pretend they weren't. Red Alert wondered how they were supposed to get them energy, and decided not to think about it. Inferno was already worrying about such things, and Red Alert could hear Infernos abstract muttering about plants and animals.

The humans were playing some sort of game, something about TV, and which shows were the best, but Red Alert didn't exactly understand. So he kept up his own vigilance, and kept a constant watch on the woods surrounding them. It was he who felt the signature of a car coming up. "Inferno, something is coming from the road further up." Red Alert said in cybertron,

Inferno nodded, and together they pulled off to the side of the road, cut off the lights, and waited.

An old, beat up model of a ford came down the road. Inside was a large family, many of whom were fast asleep. Michelle said softly, "no, that couldn't be a decepticon."

"Yes, but our alt-forms are so unusual that we gain instant attention." Inferno pointed out softly. "We appear on this tiny road, people are going to freak out. If we're in a real hurry, we'll show ourselves."

Brian considered the implications. "So, you're going to drive, avoiding all main roads, and go on mostly dusty, rocky roads?"

"Yes."

"Great, and what are we supposed to do about food?"

"I located a convenience store about two miles away. We will pull up just around the back where we can hide, and you two may get whatever food you need."

"That'd be great if we had any money," Michelle snarled, "But I know I don't—"

"I have a credit card. You can pay me back later." Brian interrupted calmly. She scowled across at him, as the two vehicles once again pulled onto the road.

"Umm, no offense Inferno, but can I get into the same car as Brian?" She hated how it came out, all weak and defenseless.

Inferno seemed to frown. "Why Red Alert?"

"No, I just want to be with someone of my own species." She said dryly. Inferno still hesitated.

"Red, are you ok?"

"Yes, since the one Decepticon come to earth is undoubtedly going after both me and the humans, we might as well stick together." Red Alert said slowly. He hated the touch of one, how was he supposed to handle two? But Inferno would have to fight if Disingenu came back. "You'll need to be able to change quickly."

Infernos scowl grew even deeper. Red Alert chuckled softly, and said in cybertronian, "Now, now Inferno, lets not get jealous. I promise you that as so as we get to the base and deliver our message, we can have some quality time."

Inferno lightened up at that, and his door swung open, while they were still moving. Michelle shouted, "You want me to **jump **ten feet, while you're going eighty miles an hour?"

Red Alert moved closer, until the car tires were nearly touching. "Better?"

Michelle gulped, and said the closest thing to a prayer in her life. Then she jumped.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Disingenu growled as he pulled himself into high gear. Red Alert and that insufferable Inferno had to be around here somewhere. His optics grew cold at the thought of Red Alert. Red Alert had been changing slowly over time. He was growing more of a backbone, and it was all that Infernos fault. He much preferred the helpless, cowering, Red Alert.

He smiled. Maybe he should break Red Alert in front of Inferno next time he caught up to them? Inferno was obviously outclassed. In the tunnels of Remnacon, he would of died if not for the acid and Red Alerts intervention.

He looked over his equipment. He had enough wire to bind both mechs, and there was a possibility that he could build a cage or something for the two humans.

Mind teeming with possibilities, Disingenu drove off, remembering the conversation on the moon. Nevada. He would go there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The cashier in a tiny, no name convenience store looked up as two people came into view. The man and teenaged girl were both arguing heavily, the girl sporting a large bruise across the arm. "I can't believe that you actually jumped!"

"I was desperate, Ok? Sending any more time alone was not an option."

"You could of at least asked them to slow down some."

"Yeah, and listen to Red Alert complain?"

"Yes, but it would of evened out the chances of you getting hurt-"

Both broke off the second they noticed several late-nighters staring at hem. "Anyways, go find some food to tide you over for the next few days."

"Can I get snacks as well?"

"If you're sure you can pay them off."

"Yeah, well, as soon as I find a job, I'll do my best."

Both split up, combing through the racks for food. A few minutes later, they came back, arms full of food, and yawning slightly. The cashier cautiously put them through, and didn't attempt to make conversation with them. That was just asking to be robbed.

They both walked out, and vanished beyond the bright lights that lit up the night. "What was that about?" the cashier muttered. "It's almost as weird as that guy from before who bought nothing but sunglasses."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert tried not to squirm as bags were placed on his seats. Both carefully kept from sitting in the drivers seat, and kept from touching the dashboard. Both vehicles pulled off into the night.

SsSsSsSsSs

Can anyone figure out what reference the sunglasses comes from? 


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, next chapter for my friends, who also wanted me to finish up with Humans.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Michelle looked out a window and yawned. They were on the road, which was good. But she had nothing to do, which was bad. Brian had coldly told her to stop bothering him after she had attempted to draw him into talking about the latest American Idol show, and she hadn't talked since then.

Inferno's voice crackled over Red Alert's radio. "Hey, I got a question."

"Yes?"

"Earlier you were talking about American Idol. I want to hear what this is about."

Her jaw dropped. "What? You don't know American Idol?'

"Well," Red Alert said calmly, not veering off the road by an inch, "Currently we have only just touched down on Earth. Certainly we can look it up, but I believe Inferno would rather get a personal opinion."

Brians' gaze switched to the dashboard in front of him as Michelle began talking, enthusiastically launching into her tirade. "Did you have to do that?" He asked in a slightly pained voice.

"You'll get used to it," Red Alert muttered. "I've put up with it for several thousand vorns."

Brian nodded at that. Inferno whined, "Red, I don't think I was ever-"

"Between Jazz, and the communications office, I believe that the Ark was bad enough. Just listen to Michelle Inferno." Red Alert sighed, and sank a little lower onto his struts.

"Wait!" Michelle shouted, pointing. The two cars slowed, and Michelle grinned up at the sign that was on the edge of the road. "An amusement park! We gotta go!"

Silence fell, and then "You want us to do what?"

"An amusement park, I've always wanted to go one. And best of all, it's one of the biggest."

"And, you plan on paying for it how?" Brian asked, a cold feeling drop into the pit of his stomach.

Michelles' gaze turned to him. Brian's heart dropped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How the heck did I get dragged into this?" Brian grumbled angrily.

Two holograms stood nearby. One was tall, with sandy blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. The other was short, thick black hair and slightly nervous black eyes. "How did you?" grumbled the shorter one. "How did **I** get here? Inferno might like these sort of things…"

"Lighten up Red." Inferno laughed. "Alright, what do you say to taking on human names?"

"That would be a good idea." Brian sighed.

Michelle perked up. "Alright, Inferno can be Ben, and Red Alert can be Riley."

Brian looked at her. "From National Treasure?"

"You watched it too?"

Brian shook his head. "Shall we get through this already?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert looked around, shaking his head. Michelle charged towards the tallest rollercoaster dragging them along. "C'mon, I can't wait!"

"Explain to me why humans have such a great obsession about dropping from great heights?"

"Adrenalin." Brian said softly. "Humans have an obsession about feeling scared."

"I can tell." Red Alert said dryly. "Everything here is strictly about getting thrills. It's worse then Sunstreaker and Sideswipe practicing Jet judo."

Inferno laughed and nudged his reluctant friend. "C'mon Re-Riley. Let's go."

Red Alert and Brian exchanged glances. Neither wanted to be here.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Michelle grinned as she got off the rollercoaster. Inferno cheered, as he said, "It looks like your species really knows how to do this."

Red Alert grumbled softly, "Inferno, I'm not getting on that again."

"Aw, c'mon Re-Riley. Isn't this fun? It sorta reminds me when we were on Randanalu. Remember, the planet made nearly of those long slide like things?"

Michelle slid a glance over to them, as Red Alert nodded. She made up her mind to ask them about it later. For now… "Look, it's the tunnel of love. I've always wanted to go on that."

The two holograms turned to her, puzzled, while Brian stiffened. "And Brian, you're coming with me." She finished sweetly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The attendant to the Tunnel of Love looked up, to see a teenaged girl and a man walking towards the line, two interested males trailing after. She was arguing with her chosen male, and the male defiantly had the look of someone who was unwillingly being dragged along. The attendant shook her head at the couple. "Very well, the two of you are going together?"

"Yes." The teenager smiled, ignoring the long-suffering glare she got from the male.

"And you two?" The woman asked of the two behind the couple.

"Unfortunately we don't have anyone to go with." The shorter said, though he was obviously curious. Along with his friend.

She smiled. "I don't think anyone is going to see if you two go together. The Tunnel of Love is never popular anyways."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Michelle scowled as she got off the tinny raft. "That was worthless."

Brian nodded, and she glanced around. "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

Red Alert and Inferno got off the next boat, both of them smiling slightly. "That was interesting." Inferno mused. "Maybe we should try out more of the rides-"

"-After we get something to EAT!" Michelle cried. Brian nodded, his own stomach rumbling.

Red Alert and Inferno exchanged glances, and trailed after the two humans. The two found a reasonably priced restaurant for an amusement park, and ordered. As they waited, Brian asked curiously, "How do you make holograms that can be felt? It doesn't seem possible."

"It's technology that currently you're unable to understand," Red Alert said softly, "But, while you can feel us, we can't feel you. We can tell the different temperatures so we can adjust accordingly, but actually feel, no. And we only have a certain range. About a two-three mile radius. Beyond that, we can no longer transmit a picture, and our holograms disappear."

Brian listened interestedly, and Michelle poked Inferno with a knife. It was hard enough that another person would of shouted, but Inferno didn't even twitch. Red Alert's head tilted as he looked out the window. "How much longer do you plan on staying here?"

"Until three." Michelle said, and grinned as the food was brought. "FOOD!"

Inferno and Red Alert looked at what they had ordered. Brian had ordered a plain hamburger, and Michelle had asked for a double cheeseburger with extra toppings. "And, humans eat this? It has a variety of unwelcome and unneeded nutrients." Red Alert said softly, scanning the food.

"It tastes good." Michelle said, rapidly demolishing her own hamburger. Brian ate his slowly, savoring it, and chewing thoroughly. "Besides, our system takes care of most of the unneeded stuff."

"By the hardening of your arteries." Inferno pointed out. "But, still, if you like it, it should be good. I wish I could try it out."

"Well-Ben, you can't even handle the one flavor of high-grade. How do you expect to handle the different tastes of the human food?" Red Alert asked sarcastically.

Michelle looked at her finished food, and back at Brian, who was eating slowly. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Brian scowled at her as he finished eating. "What next?"

"Well, I was thinking—"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun was beginning to set when they finally left. Red Alert looked at his three companions as he mused silently on them Michelle was a fun-loving rebellious teenager, Brian reminded him of Prowl, always calm, cool, and logical, and Inferno-was Inferno.

Inferno looked at Red Alert, and shook his head. Red Alert was relaxing, which in and of itself was a miracle, but he also wasn't complaining about the wasted time. But, a human day was only 24 hours…

Michelle yawned loudly as she looked back at the two holograms that casually strolled down the shady lane, unconcerned with what was going on around them. Then her gaze switched back to Brian. A slight frown tugged at her mouth. She couldn't begin to figure him out. He willing bought her all of these items, despite the fact that they had just met.

Brian looked at her, and for a fleeting moment, their eyes connected. Then, both eyes wrenched away, and Brian found once again that logic failed him. He had no idea why he was agreeing to buy her so much. Certainly he could afford it, but he doubted he would be paid back anytime soon. And found himself uncaring of the idea. After all, money was money. Useful in a number of situations, but on this wild trip he was being dragged along, he was undoubtedly need it a lot less then usual.

Michelle looked at the vendor nearby. _Or maybe I'll need more_. He thought sourly. _After all, she has the appetite of three growing boys. And an extra stomach for sweets._ Michelle waved him over. "Cotton Candy! It's been years since I've had some!"

"Oh? Very well, one please."

Michelle found herself blushing slightly as he handed her the white fluffy sweet. "Would you like some?"

He nodded as he pulled off a small piece. They walked back to Red Alert and Inferno, silently sharing the sweet.

SsSsSsSsSsSs

Like I said, this is Oc-centric, so if no likie, then no readie. I already got enough problems without flamers. Ah well, I can give flamers to Inferno. He'll have fun with them.


	6. Chapter 6

SsSsSsSsSsS

Red Alert and Inferno pulled onto the interstate, glad that they could finally start moving. True, while they had not begrudged the wasted time, they wanted to report to Prime and tell him their big news. Brian and Michelle were silent, and Red Alert could feel their breaths beginning to slow and deepen. "Are you about to enter into Recharge state?" Red Alert asked softly, trying to keep from startling them.

"mmm? Yeah, sleep would be nice." Michelle yawned.

Inferno's cheery voice crackled over the radio, "Ah, really, I looked up human sleeping habits-" Both humans twitched, knowing how much porno was floating around on the internet, "-and you sleep on beds right? Well, theirs a huge hotel thingamabob that's coming up, and you might like it…"

"Inferno, could you kindly find a place that's cheap, yet has good service?" Brian interrupted, "I can only spend so much money."

Red Alert spoke up, turning left. "There's a good place. I hacked into their data files, and they have what humans consider good food, charge reasonable rates compared to other places, and plenty of open space."

Brian wondered what the definition of 'reasonable charge rates'. They pulled into the motel parking lot, and the two humans got out. "We'll be hiding." Inferno said cheerfully. "If you need us, just shout, we'll hear you. See you at nine o' clock sharp next morning!"

Both fire vehicles vanished into the darkness. Michelle sighed softly, and muttered under her breath, "It'll feel nice to get on the road. Especially after what all happened today."

Together they strolled in, and the clerk looked up. "Oh, hello. What can I do for you?"

"Two rooms please. For a single night, with breakfast served tomorrow."

"very well, do you have any luggage?"

Brian shook his head. The clerk shot him a curious look, which both stiffly ignored. "Do you want a travel case for both of you as well?"

"Yes please!" Michelle said eagerly, earning a slightly annoyed glare from Brian. Their was no way she wasn't going to brush her teeth.

Brian nodded, and turned back to the clerk. She grinned. Score three for her. The clerk smiled, saying, "You're just in time too. We'll be having a drinking contest between the regulars in an hour. If you wish, you can compete and see if you can't win the fifty dollar prize."

Brian was silent, and Michelle grinned. "That's… a lot of money."

"Usually its just regulars, who pay twice as much as that to drink our beer, so it doesn't matter." Brian shook his head. The Clerk was honest to a point of becoming embarrassing. "So, you gonna try?"

"N—"

"Yep!" Michelle interrupted. As Brian shot her an aghast look, she smirked smugly. "Or are you afraid that you'll be beat by a woman?" She taunted.

Brian knew she was taunting him, but all logic seemed to fail. There was no way he was going to back down. "Very well then." He said smiling slightly. "Shall we get Ben and Riley to watch as well?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert and Inferno's holograms sat in the corner of the room. Red Alert shaking his head, and Inferno watching on amusedly. The room was brilliantly lit, and due to fire safety, there were no cigarettes.

The room was filled with truckers, and all held a mug that was the size of a small bucket. Brian held a medium-sized mug, while Michelle had opted for the buckets. "Inferno, remind me why I'm about to watch these people become drunk? I see it enough on the **Ark**! I don't need to see it anymore!"

"C'mon Red, you need to lighten up some. Besides, I've always wondered what humans did when drunk."

0o0o0o0o0

BAM! Michelle slammed the bucket down, grinning triumphantly. Brian glared back, his hands picking up his own bucket. He had to switch halfway through when they had insisted upon the fact that it wouldn't be fair. Half the truckers were out and snoring on the ground, while the other half were out puking their guts somewhere.

Red Alert looked at the two humans, and muttered to himself, arms crossed. Inferno grinned, and hugged Red Alert, whispering softly, "We can go you know?"

"Not while the humans are this intoxicated." Red Alert grumbled, "They are likely to stumble out onto the street and get themselves run over."

"That's not what's going to happen. We'll escort them to their rooms when they are too drunk." The clerk from earlier said. "Might I ask what your relationship to these two are?"

Inferno and Red Alert exchanged glances. Then, Red Alert shrugged. "You don't want to know, and you won't believe it."

The clerk's teeth ground together, but they were spared any more talking when Michelle screamed, "Oh yeah? And who's the guy who couldn't even begin to start yelling at the tallest rollercoaster? You were like a rock!"

"And you were like a two-year-old." Brian snapped back, the alcohol making him stupid. "And besides, it was I who paid for that and this, and probably for everything down the road."

"And I told you I'll pay you back!"

"Yeah, you're not doing a very good job of it so far!"

Both glared woozily at each other. The clerk tutted silently, and moved foreword. Brian stood up, swaying. "I'm going to my room now."

Michelle laughed at his retreating back, "Yeah, yeah, run away! We both know that I drank more then you!"

Brian turned, and marched back. "First one out loses."

The drinking started up once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Morning dawned bright and early. Too bright, and _much_ too early for many, including Brian and Michelle who had hangovers the size of Alaska. "I don't know Red Alert," Michelle mumbled, looking at the rolling landscape, "I don't think I'm gonna-Blergh!"

Hastily Red Alert swerved to the side of the road, where Michelle threw up her breakfast. Brian's stomach chose that moment to rebel also, despite the iron will that he had been using.

The two poor humans found themselves side-by-side giving up their breakfast. Inferno pulled up, humming softly. "Are you two alright?"

"Just fine and dandy." Michelle snarled, pulling her hair back from her forehead and neck, "How would you feel if you suddenly had to puke?"

Brian mumbled softly, "I knew I shouldn't have agreed."

"That's right, we won the fifty dollar prize, but which of us drank the most?" Michelle asked.

Red Alert calculated silently, "Well, Brian had more cups, and Michelle had a bigger one. Then, there was a different level of alcohol in each cup, and a different amount of liquid."

Red Alert did some rapid calculations, and finally said, "You had the exact same amount of alcohol."

"WHAT!?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, kinda a bad ending, what with the two humans getting drunk, but there's more Red Alert and Inferno fluff in this chapter for those of you that have stuck with me.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

"Hangovers are killers." Michelle sighed, her eyes looking out into the road in front of her. "Oh, look—"

"NO!" Red Alert and Inferno both said firmly, "We are not going off the road unless it's an emergency. We've already spent too much time as is."

"It's been three days!" Michelle protested.

"We could of gotten to Prime in two days, if we could drive through the night." Red Alert pointed out. "But you seem set on dragging us to every single scenic area possible-"

"Of course! How else are you going to learn about humans unless you get with a large group of them?"

Red Alert grumbled softly at the logic of it, while Inferno laughed, nudging Red Alert a little. They were thankfully on an empty road, so no one was likely to disturb them—

BAM! Gunshots echoed into the air and Brian stiffened. Red Alert swerved sharply to the right, throwing the humans and himself out of the line of fire. Inferno's engine revved once, eerily, as though he was warning whoever was out there, that he would make sure they never would walk the face of the earth again if they hurt Red Alert.

Red Alerts optics scanned the area. "It's a group. Five vehicles, two to three people each."

"Let me at them!" Inferno cheered, eager to do some action.

"No Inferno, we cannot engage with locals. I suggest that we make a hologram copy of the humans in both us, and split up." Inferno made a protesting noise, but Red Alert brutally cut him off. "We cannot harm the locals. Not unless it is impossible to avoid. The road ahead splits and joins up again. I'll take the more scenic route. If you use your sirens, you can get through any areas of difficulty."

Inferno grumbled to himself, but both cars quickly sped off, Brian and Michelle still on the floor. Brian protested, "But, if you leave them, won't they go after someone else?"

"No, I can recognize them from the men who attacked Michelle from the first night. Their motives are probably revenge."

The split in the road came up ahead. The two trucks split up, Red Alert streaking off towards the right, Inferno hanging a hard left. "See you on the other side. Call me if you have any trouble Red Alert." Inferno said worriedly.

The five cars hesitated, and three streaked off after Inferno, and two went after Red Alert.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inferno growled to himself, furious at these men. How dare they try to separate them from Red Alert? His engine revved loudly, as the car they were in slammed into his side. "Pull o-"

BAM! Inferno jerked to the side sharply, smashing into the car. Screams of surprise rose up from inside, and Inferno slammed into them once again.

They spun off the road, overturning. Inferno guiltily scanned the inside, and breathed a sigh of relief as the vital signs said that they were alright, just shocked.

The two cars that surrounded him, dropped back as Inferno's engine roared loudly. The roar could be mistaken for nothing but a 'come and get me if you dare'.

The men inside the car gulped and exchanged looks. They had not signed on to attack a man who drove a fire truck crazier then a three-year-old.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert kept close to the wall, keeping as far away from the cliff that dropped off nearby. The two cars that had followed began closing. Red Alert sped up a little, automatically scanning the road and adjusting for the bumps and potholes he saw. The two humans were hardly jostled inside of the car, as the men in the cars found themselves struggling to keep a hold of their weapons.

Red Alert began to speed up a little more, wondering how he was supposed to get out of this. Inferno's worried voice crackled over the radio. "Red, I got rid of mine. I overturned one car, and the other two stopped chasing. What about you?"

"I have two on my tail." Red Alert reported, and swerved sharply to avoid the gunshots that rang out. "Stupid, pit-slagging, Inferno, how did you overturn the car?"

"I just slammed into it, are you sure you don't need help Red?"

"I'll be fine Inferno. Just give me a few minutes to get rid of the humans who are following me, and I'll meet up with you."

"Alright Red. Be careful."

"You'd think you have the paranoia glitch from how you're acting." Red Alert grumbled.

Inferno laughed at that. "Yeah, but I do have a possessive streak Red, so don't make me have to get possessive over something else."

Michelle shouted something incoherent as Red Alert swerved sharply. The two pursuing cars suddenly found that they had passed their prey. They started screeching to a halt, when Red Alert charged, front fender slamming into the backs.

The cars leapt foreword, as the men decided that they couldn't handle this. Red Alert smashed into their back ends once again, ignoring his delicate sensor network that was screaming in pain. He was unprepared for his glitch however.

It slammed into his CPU, almost making him change right there and then. Red Alert gritted his mental teeth, and slammed into high gear, sending a garbled transmission to Inferno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno stiffened as a message reached him. "Glitch-humans-destroy-no, don't-destroy-glitch, HELP!"

_Oh no._ Inferno thought, revving into high-gear. _Red Alert's in trouble! His glitch must of acted up!_ He drove fast, sending a soothing message in cybertron.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Michelle and Brian heard the rapid cybertron, somehow soothing in its tone. Red Alert slowed down slightly, listening. Neither human were aware of how close to death they were.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The police officer snorted, and slammed the phone down. His partner of the next cubicle over looked at him, eyebrow quirking. "Some guy just called saying that a fire truck just ran him off the road, and that it had deliberately attacked him. How he wouldn't say. Isn't the younger generation getting more and more creative? When I prank called the police, I made it slightly more believable."

The other laughed, both sharing a private joke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Michelle and Brian tumbled out of the car, stretching. "Food too." Red Alert said softly, voice box straining.

Brian pulled out everything, and Red Alert changed. Inferno changed also, his arms wrapping around the paranoid security director. "You alright Red?"

"Yes." Red Alert murmured tiredly. "It's just- it took me by surprise. It's been quiet ever since we got to Earth."

Inferno sighed, he had noticed as well. Quietly he whispered soft, nonsense words, calming down, and soothing Red Alerts glitch. Both had forgotten the two badly confused humans. Michelle stepped up, hesitantly placing a hand on Inferno's foot. Inferno blinked and looked down at her. "Inferno, is something wrong?"

Inferno sighed, and looked at Red Alert, who nodded, optics off-lined. Inferno began quietly explaining Red Alerts glitch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, if he glitches he doesn't recognize foe from friend?"

"Yep." Inferno said worriedly, his fingers rubbing Red Alerts back. Red Alert recycled air nosily, and his head turned to Inferno. Inferno grinned, his fingers pausing, "But don't worry, he usually has it under control."

Michelle and Brian exchanged glances, and looked back at the two giant mechs who quiet literally held their lives in the palms of their hands. "Alright. Just, Inferno, you gotta stick close. If Red Alert glitches, I don't want him accidentally harming someone and end up feeling guilty later." Michelle said dryly, trying to bring some light-heartedness into the conversation.

Inferno laughed, as he hugged Red Alert close. "Don't worry, I'll be close."

Brian looked at the two, and smiled slightly. The two giant robots had a bond of pure love that would probably never be broken, as for himself… Michelle's laughter brought him out of his brooding. "Alright Red Alert, for the scare you gave us, you have to come karaoke in the next city!"

"What's karaoke?"

SsSsSsSsSsSs

Aww, Inferno and Red Alert are the best. The next chapter is karaoke, so you can skip it entirely, and not miss anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, because this chapter is rather pointless, I'll be uploading two. Have fun with the songs. I suggest playing them off of youtube while you read the lyrics. Their the fav. Songs of my friends, and it took me awhile to find and reformat the lyrics….

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Michelle spotted the place instantly. "There! When I was little my parents would take us karaoke-ing every year!"

Brian looked at the small building, and sighed. Red Alert and Inferno pulled onto the curb, and Red Alert let out the humans as his hologram flickered into view.

Michelle charged in, Brian following at a slightly slower pace. He had the money after all. Michelle looked at the prices. "Room for four, for two hours!"

Red Alert and Inferno entered at that moment. The guy behind the desk looked at her, and shook his head. "Very well."

Brian paid for it, and wondered if his bank account still had anything left in it. Red Alert and Inferno waited by the doorway, waiting for the man to plug in the machine, and to pull out two large, dusty books. Michelle grabbed one, flipping through it eagerly. "Here we go!"

The music started up, and Michelle began to sing. Brian shook his head as 'Joy to the World' by Three Dog Night played. Red Alert and Inferno scanned the music lishts, pointing out several to each other. Inferno paused at one, and then he grinned, pointing at it. "This one Red. It's perfect."

Red Alert looked at it, and his eyes became a blank for a moment, then he nodded. They punched in a number, and Inferno said softly, as though they were performing for a big audience, "This is for all of the Autobots who still have loved ones across the space.

_Every night in my dreams _

_I see you. I feel you. _

_That is how I know you go on. _

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us _

_You have come to show you go on. _

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on _

_Love can touch us one time _

_And last for a lifetime _

_And never go till we're one _

_Love was when I loved you _

_One true time I hold to _

_In my life we'll always go on _

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on _

_There is some love that will not _

_go away _

_You're here, there's nothing I fear, _

_And I know that my heart will go on _

_We'll stay forever this way _

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on _

Both finished, and looked at each other. "Did you record?"

"Yes. Just change a few words, and it'll be perfect. I think Prime would love to send it to Elita."

Michelle and Brian were once again reminded of the otherworldly, and dangerous past of the two they were traveling with. Brian leafed through, and Michelle stopped at one song, her breath catching. "You know, this one suits me." She mumbled, and the song began playing.

_I'm standing on a bridge _

_I'm waiting in the dark _

I thought that you'd be here by now

_There's nothing but the rain _

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's no sound _

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place _

_I'm searching for a face _

_Is anybody here I know _

_'Cause nothing's going right _

_And everything's a mess _

_And no one likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing _

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind _

_Yea yea yea _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you..._

Brian clapped politely, and she said, "Alright, pick one now Brian."

Brian leafed through the pages, and his eyes stopped at 'I'll Attack' By 30 Seconds to Mars. Quickly he clicked it in, and before he could chicken out, he began to sing.

_I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted_

_Surrender to nothing, I'll give up what I_

_Started and stop this, from end to beginning_

_A new day is calling, and I am finalizing_

_Fight!_

_Run away, run away, I'll attack_

_Run away, run away, go chase yourself_

_Run away, run away, now I'll attack_

_I'll attack, I'll aa - WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_

_I would have kept you, forever, what we had to server_

_It ended for both of us, faster than a_

_Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in_

_I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see_

_Fight!_

_Run away, run away, I'll attack_

_Run away, run away, go chase yourself_

_Run away, run away, now I'll attack_

_I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_

_Your promises, they look like lies_

_Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife (knife)_

_I promise you (promise you)_

_I promise you (promise you)_

_And I am finally free_

_Run away, run away, I'll attack_

_Run away, run away, go chase yourself_

_Run away, run away, now I'll attack_

_I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack_

_Run away, I'll attack, I will attack_

_Run away, I'll attack, I will attack_

_Run away, I'll attack, I will attack_

_Run away, I'll attack, I'll attack, I'll aa - WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_

_Your promises_

_(promises, promises)_

_I promise you_

_(promise you)_

_I promise you_

_(promise you, promise you)_

An almost awkward air hung for a few moments, before they moved onto sillier songs. But, neither human could forget the others face as they sang their souls out.

Red Alert and Inferno seemed to be unaffected, but they too knew what good soul bearing could do, and how private it was.

SsSsSsSsSsSs

Meh. Short, pointless. On to the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Re-enter oh great and mighty Disingenu! My friends have already given me an ending for this story, but remember, it's pretty much a cannon. Anything that happens in here won't affect my other stories.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Michelle groaned as she opened her eyes to a calm, peaceful night. They had been nearly a week on the road. She glanced over to Brian.

_He's not a bad guy. A little cold, but other then that, not bad at all._ She wondered how he would describe her, and was afraid. Michelles' hands clenched as she remembered how her parents always seemed to be so helpless whenever she was brought home by police, or by a group of partying friends.

She had run away to be with those partying friends, and they had abandoned her. Michelle sighed as she buried her face into her hand. They were going have to beg the two Autobots to stop and allow them to get water. She was obviously becoming dehydrated.

Brian heard the sigh, and for a moment his gaze flickered over to her. He didn't know too much about her, but she was always the fiery one. Ready to do anything on an impulse, she reminded him a lot of Inferno, just without the ability to apologize if she did mess up.

She reminded him slightly of his cheating girlfriend, who had stolen all of his money, all that he had loved, and left him in the dust. He rolled over, attempting to block it out.

Red Alert hummed softly beneath them, keeping out the cold. "Hey, don't you bots have to eat?" Brian asked.

"Yes, but we have a different food source then you. We use energon to function. Do not worry, Inferno and I have enough energon inside of us to last an earth month. And extra cubes if we have need of it."

The trip was spent in relative silence for a few more hours before Red Alert pulled to a stop beside the road. "Just to your right, through the trees is another store. If you need to replenish your food source, please do."

Both eagerly scrambled out, glad for the excuse to move. Inferno chuckled, even Brian's normally blank face showed the relief that came from being able to move. He said softly to the two, "Do organics need to move much?"

"We prefer to or our muscles tend to get sore." Brian stated calmly.

Red Alert sank lower onto his struts as he sighed in relief that the humans were out of him. Inferno moved up next to him, until the front of both cars were touching. "You OK Red?" Inferno asked softly, worrying for his sparkmate.

Red clicked something tiredly in cybertron, slipping into a light, temporary recharge. Both humans didn't notice as they entered into the thin line of trees.

They didn't return until an hour later. Inferno wasn't overly worried, figuring that as long as they could see them through the sensor, he would be able to rescue them. Both came back, holding a large amount of food, and arguing loudly. Inferno ran a quick scan, and said out loud, "Are you two sparkmates?"

"What?"

"Sparkmates. It's ummmm, like, marriage? Would that be the best term for it Red?"

Red Alert snapped back, "How am I supposed to know? But yes, I do believe that's what you mean."

"NO!" Michelle snapped, "We're not married! We haven't even dated once!"

Brian glanced over at her, and shook his head. "I'm probably not her taste either. She looks like the type who love big arms."

Michelle choked, and turned. Then a fist flew towards him. He ducked, and one foot lashed out. She stumbled backwards, narrowly evading it. A giant hand slammed between them. "Enough, you both need to work together, especially since something is wrong."

"Wrong?" Inferno repeated, glancing at the glaring Red Alert. "Red, what do you-" He broke off, and swore softly in cybertron. "Red, get to safety, I'll see what I can do."

"No, we're too close. We have to run for now."

Inferno, in his anger, switched to cybertron. _But Red, He's after you! And if he catches you-_

_He won't catch me. But we have to make a break for it. If we fight here, it'll be in Disingenu's favor._ Red Alert snapped, as he shifted into his car form fast. "In, both of you! We have to outrun a Decepticon."

Both fire cars tore off into the night, lights and sirens going off. Startled, those on the road pulled over for them, wondering where the fire was. They saw the black jeep that followed, but never made the connection.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Michelle sat next to Brian, fuming. "I would only like guys with big abs. Huh, I do not."

"I'm sorry, but it just seemed to me that that was what you would be attracted to."

Michelle looked at him. "Oh, so you think I'm some sort of whiney little girl who twitters and sighs over the newest boy?"

"No. That would not fit you. You instead are much more likely to punch them. You would want someone who could match your enthusiasm of life." Brian said dryly. She blinked, and sank down into the seat.

"Oh."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Disingenu smiled coldly as he saw them fleeing. Perfect. They were falling straight into the trap he had created. He followed the Autobts, at just the right distance that they would flee, but too far back that they couldn't fight him. He grinned, knowing full well that eventually Inferno would think about setting up an ambush. And when he did…

0o0o0o0o0o

"Listen Red Alert, I say that I stay behind and ambush him. It's only one 'con."

"No Inferno. The chance of you getting alive out of such a confrontation is zero. Disingenu wants us to split up. He may have set up traps because of how long we've taken-"

"Red, listen to me, I can take him!"

Brian broke in calmly. "An ambush would not be the best idea, seeming how your main duty right now would be to protect Red Alert with us inside, isn't it? If you were to set up an ambush, fight and even win, then the chances of us still being ambushed are equally good. And Red Alert cannot change with us inside for fear of crushing us. They could effectively capture us, and Red Alert would be unable to do a thing."

Inferno fell silent, but it was clear that he was fuming. Red Alert shook his head, and moved closer. "We will fight as soon as feasibly possible, but we must take into consideration that there are other lives then our own at stake."

Inferno nosily ventilated a piece of air, and picked up speed. "We might as well try to loose him then."

SsSsSsSsSs

One of my friends asked me this question. What types of animals would Red Alert and Inferno would be. I said Inferno would have to be a dalmation, because it's the sterotype dog of fire houses ? Anyone have any suggestions on Red Aelrt?


	10. Chapter 10

Disingenu laughed. They were driving even faster. Perfect. He picked up his own speed, driving them deeper into his trap. He had spent days planning this, keeping one careful optic on their progress. Now that they were in Nevada, he could finally spring his trap. He made certain they were headed off into the mountains, which were riddled with caves…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert screeched to a halt, nearly throwing the humans out the window. Inferno pulled up beside him. "What's the matter Red?"

"A canyon." Red Alert whispered. "This isn't good. This really isn't good. He might of set up a trap-"

Inferno growled in frustration. "Alright, lets go slowly then. But, if we can't fight Disngenu we're going have to hurry a little." Red Alert hesitated, torn, but he cautiously began inching ahead.

They got halfway through the canyon without incident. Then, at the narrowest part, something dropped from above.

Red Alert screamed in agony as the top, delicate layer was crushed. Inferno changed into a mech, lifting the rock off. "Red, are you alright?" Inferno asked, pain and fear making his accent thick and heavy.

"Yeah, but, my black plate is damaged. I'm not sure whether I can change." Red Alert gasped, quivering on his struts.

Inferno snarled in fury as his hands gently ran across the plate in question. "I can straighten it out a little, but the humans need to get out. Or, at least put down your window Red."

Red Alert's windows rolled down, and he tried not to flinch as Infernos fingers reached in, and began trying to straighten out the plate. When it was mostly straight, Red Alert interrupted, "That'll have to do. We still have to get through the rest of the canyon."

Inferno nodded, motioned. "You keep on going. I'll follow like this."

Red Alert began moving foreword once more, as Michelle asked, "Are you going to be OK?"

Brian felt the most _unreasonable_ flash of jealousy. After all, she was talking to a giant robot. But, from what he knew, she was amazing enough to find some way of making love to a robot if she could- hastily he cut off that thought. Brian wondered why, out of all people he should fall for, and in so little time, it would be her. But, then again, being cooped up in a car with the same person for several days brought to attention several details.

Red Alert replied softly, snapping Brian out of his brooding thoughts. "Yes, I will be OK. It would be best that I get medical attention as soon as possible, for I cannot change into my true form."

Brian placed a hand on the dashboard. "I'm sorry for your pain. We would straighten it out if we could, but we do not have the strength."

"Well, as soon as we can stop, we can crawl out the window, so that way Inferno doesn't have to worry about damaging us."

Brian looked at the windows and nodded. It would work. It would be uncomfortable to be sure, but still… CRASH! Michelle shouted, Red Alert cried out, and Infernos scream of fury could be heard before they were drowned out by a wave of darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Disingenu nodded, and brought up the weapon. The thing called a fish net truly did catch prey, and catch it well. Red Alert was stuck in his car form, and Inferno was tangled up in the net. Disingenu strode down to where they were.

The smile that curved his faceplate was utterly cold. Inferno growled as he thrashed against the webbing, frustrated. He couldn't point his weapons at Disingenu. Raw anger and hatred rose up inside of him, even as Red Alert backed up slightly in his car form. "Red, get out of here!" Inferno roared. "Get to Prime!"

Red Alert seemed about ready to obey; when he did the stupidest, bravest, most impulsive thing he had ever done in his life.

With a sudden, rumbling roar, Red Alert charged, slamming into the legs of Disingenu.

Disingenu, not expecting this at all, swayed slightly, and nearly toppled. Red Alert spun away, engine revving loudly. Inferno yelled, cheering his buddy on. Red Alert charged again, once again hitting the legs of Disingenu, only to spin away and stay there, idling slightly.

The door beside Michelle, and on the opposite side of the two mechs opened. Michelle hopped through, dragging Brian along. He was just light enough that she could barely lift him. She charged for cover, and Red Alert charged once more. Michelle glanced around for something to cut with, and her eyes fell on Brian. "Brian," she hissed, "BRIAN! Wake UP!"

Brains eyes fluttered open, looking into hers. At another time, her heart may have been doing flip-flops, but now was not the time. "We have to help Inferno!"

Brians gaze moved to where she was pointing, "I have a knife, strapped to my ankle as a weapon against thieves. It might work." He whispered, and fumbled to get his knife out.

Michelle watched for a moment, before hissing, "Here, just let me do it. You just make sure that the Decepticon or whatever it is doesn't catch sight of you. Or I will kill you personally." The first smile she had ever seen twisted on Brians face.

"Huh, I'd think that the Decepticon would kill me first."

"I'll drag you back from the dead and kill you myself." She promised solemnly. "So don't you dare get seen."

Brian nodded, and leaned against the rock, eyes searching for a better place to hide. Michelle placed the knife between her teeth like she saw in the movies, and began inching her way towards Inferno.

0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert charged again, as he kept Disingenu's attention away from the two humans. He wondered if he should try to change for a few moments, then decided not to. He was no match. Disingenu however, was anticipating him now, and he moved deftly out of the way.

Red Alert changed, trying not to show the pain that went through his tortured back panels. Disingenu smirked as he said softly, "This is the first time you've ever tried actual fighting."

Red Alert said nothing, and shifted into a battle stance. Out of the corner of his optics he could see Michelle sawing at Inferno's bonds, slowly freeing him. He had to keep Disingenu distracted…

Disingenu fired, the spray of bullets headed towards the legs. Red Alert jumped, his own rocket launching off. Disingenu seemed to merely tut, and charged, dodging the missile as easy as a child dodges a tree branch on their favorite path.

His hand reached out, spinning Red Alert around so that he was trapped against his chest. "Wow Red, I believe I like you much better like this." He purred into Red Alerts auditory receptors.

Red Alert struggled in vain. Disingenu easily held him down with one arm. Red Alert hissed back, "And I believe I hate you even more."

"Hate is such a strong word." Disingenu remarked casually, ignoring Infernos screams to let Red Alert go. The arm keeping Red Alert trapped against him was shifted to that it was holding Red Alerts waist, and the other hand moved the chassis apart.

Disingenu gently stroked the spark, hearing Red Alert moan and tremble beneath his touch. "And I think I'm going to have fun breaking you." Disingenu whispered softly, eyes glinting in triumph.

Red Alerts foot slammed into Disingenu's leg in one last-ditch attempt to get away. Disingenu laughed, as his tongue flicked out, running up Red Alerts sensitive horns. "Come now Red, I know all your sensitive areas. I'll have you begging for more in no time."

Inferno screamed in agony and hatred behind Disingenu as he casually lifted Red Alert into his arms. "I'll come back to you Inferno in a few hours or so. First I'm off to go have some fun with Red Alert."

Inferno hurled threats after Disingenu, trying to claw his way towards the moaning Red Alert. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare touch him you –"

Michelle began sawing rapidly at the ropes, as she felt a sudden, chilling fear for Red Alert. She didn't understand what was going on. Most of the talk was in cybertronian, but Michelle got the feeling that whatever Disingenu was doing was not good.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brian watched him go, and started after. Michelle could saw through Inferno's bonds... Disingenu reappeared, hands empty. Inferno glared, a rumbling, angry growling rising from his voice box, and spreading through the air.

Disngenu tutted as he bent down so he could look Inferno in the optics. "Now, now, did you really expect me to rape him?"

Inferno blinked confused. That was what the jerk had tried to do last time… "Oh no, I'm going to do it right in front of you." Disingenu smiled at the look of pure horror that crossed Infernos face.

"You're going to watch me, and your going to see his squirm and beg for more." Disingenu hissed, optics glinting. "And when I'm done, maybe I'll do you to."

Michelle finished sawing through the net enough that Inferno could slip out the rest of the way.

Inferno charged Disingenu, his gun coming out from nowhere.


	11. Chapter 11

OK, I'm getting sick of no one reviewing, and my friends still won't tell me how they like it, I'm going to upload all of the rest of the chapters.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The two met in a violent explosion, both fighting to gain the upper hand. Michelle strangled a scream as one foot came too close for comfort. Brian waved to her, and she scrambled towards him. Together they escaped the area, knowing they'd just get in the way.

Inferno saw them go, and was glad. Now he could really start fighting. Silently he crouched, guns level and ready to go. Disingenu's optics narrowed, holding his own causally. "Where's Red?" Inferno growled angrily.

"Oh, I don't know. I can't remember where exactly I put him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brian pointed, "Over here somewhere is where he disappeared to."

"He wasn't gone for too long, so Red Alert should be close… RED ALERT! RED ALERT! CAN YOU HEAR US?"

There was a slight sound off to the left, and they whirled. But there was nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert tugged at his bonds, shaking in fear. He had to get away, he just _had_ to. But, he was tied up, and if he tried to get out, he'd cut off his own hands, rendering him completely useless—

Red Alert glanced around, searching for anything that could be of use. Disingenu had been working hard. He had found a large cavern, and had changed it, remodeling it into a base. His optics scanned the room, and his spark lifted when he saw Michelle and Brian. He tried shouting for them, but Disingenu had switched off his voice box…

He lashed out, and the humans turned, frowning. But they looked straight through him. Red Alert instantly understood. _Of course, clocking technology. It must be like a human one-way mirror. That's how he could tell we were coming, and simply took a loop to appear behind us._

Again he moved, and saw how puzzled the humans looked. Brian walked foreword, one hand stretched out. And met with a springy wall.

0o0o0o0o0

"What the heck was that?" Brian asked, eyes wide.

Michelle hesitantly put her hand on it, and grinned. "Let's go on in, shall we?"

"No, it's too—"

Michelle ignored him, and walked into what seemed to be empty air. Brian watched her disappear, and quickly leapt after her.

Both gasped when they saw Red Alert tied up to the large pole in the middle of the room. Together they rushed foreword, and Brians knife flashed as Michelle began sawing at the oversized ropes. Brian looked around for anything sharp that he could use, and saw nothing.

Cursing inwardly, he began searching for a sharp rock. Red Alert made a quick motion with his shoulders as he attempted to move. Brian turned, and knew without a doubt, that they were totally screwed.

Inferno dangled limply over the mechs shoulder, groaning softly in pain. Disingenu allowed Inferno to drop nearby Red Alert, but just out of reach. One hand reached out, cupping the security directors face, and Disingenu kissed, hard and passionately.

Red Alert trembled slightly, a sudden tear streaking down his faceplate. Michelle's hands clenched, and she began sawing even faster, even as Brian attempted to pull her away. Disngenu laughed softly as he licked away the tears, saying softly in cybertorn, "Aww, scared? Just like our first time?"

Inferno flinched as Red Alert looked away. Disingenu laughed, "No need to be shy, after all, we've done it once before."

Another bond snapped, and the ropes that kept Red Alert from moving loosened. Disngenu moved closer, one hand trailing down the face plate. "Don't worry Red, I'll take it nice and slow on you."

Hands dug into a sensitive cluster of wires. Red Alert moaned, balanced between pain and pleasure. Inferno growled, and attempted to move.

Disingenu ignored him as his crafty fingers stoked wires and dug into areas that Red Alert had no wish to ever feel again. Red Alert hissed in anguish and pleasure, spark fluttering. The third bond snapped. Brian had found a sharp enough rock that it could cut a little.

The fourth bond snapped, as Red Alert surged foreword, knocking Disingenu to the ground. Inferno cheered, and the humans ran towards him. "Michelle, Brian, I need you two to do me a favor. You see the wires hanging out of my neck? Just stick them back in please."

"Where?"

"Just place them close. They'll insert themselves." Inferno snapped, one optic watching Red Alert and Disingenu fight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert breathed heavily, still shaking from the effects of desire and pain. Disingenu shook his head. Red Alert was worthless. Yet priceless at the same time. For, something about Red Alert drew Disingenu after him, maybe it was the pureness, no. Kindness? No. Wait-the emotions. Red Alert was a wonderful mixture of emotions, and his fear made him beautiful.

Disingenu crouched, wonder how best to capture without damaging Red Alert. His optics flickered to Inferno, and he stiffened. When the heck had Inferno recovered?


	12. Chapter 12

**One more chapter**

Inferno charged, fist slamming into the side of Disingenu's face. The black and blue mech skidded backwards several paces, as Red Alert swayed slightly, still shaking. Brian grabbed Michelle by the hand as she looked about ready to charge. "We have to keep out of this!"

"No way! He already defeated Inferno once, Red Alert looks about ready to collapse, they'll be killed!"

"If we go foolishly charging into battle, we will too. We have to figure out a way—"

The cave shook as an earthquake rolled under their feet. "What?"

"Earthquake!" Brian hissed, as dust rained down upon them. "We have to get out. The giant robots might survive, but we won't!"

Michelle protested the entire way, until they were once again blinking in the sun. The earth rolled beneath their feet once again, and Brian attempted to stay on his feet. He slammed into a rock, and heard the distinct sound of metal ringing.

Frowning, he turned. An old spear, miraculously still intact lay on the ground, forgotten by whoever had used it. Brian picked it up, and his eyebrows rose. It _looked_ old, but it was new. The plastic shaft was testament of that fact.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno breathed heavily, crouching defensively in front of the trembling security director. Disingenu charged, hands clenched. Inferno dropped, his own foot lashing out. Disingenu barely avoided it, but was caught by surprise when Inferno acted like one of the dancers he had seen on Internet, and turned his body on his hands. Disingenu fell in a heap of metal. Inferno rushed foreword, pulling out the wires that would offline the mech.

The earth roared once more, loudly. Inferno staggered as Red Alert grabbed him by his one hand, dragging him out of the cave. "Come on Inferno! We have to—"

Infernos breath caught when they moved out of the cave. Nearly ten decepticons waited outside. Michelle and Brian stood in the centre. "Red, do you think you can handle this?" Inferno muttered,

"Inferno, go. I can take care of myself." Red Alert said firmly, and together they charged.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brian and Michelle stood back to back, Michelle with the knife up in her hand, and Brian with the spear. "Brian, do you suppose we're going to die?" She asked softly, moments before Red Alert and Inferno spotted them.

"No, we're not. I'm not going to. I've got too much to do, and so do you. Don't you want to apologize to your parents?"

Michelle smiled. The hour-long trip to the convenience store had actually been a 50-minute talk about why Michelle had run away from home. They had eventually confessed to the two autobots, who agreed to take them home, but now…

An explosion sent the nearest flying. Red Alert appeared, his rocket launcher already inserting the next bullet. Inferno pointed his nozzle, and a blast of some kind came from it. He hadn't had the chance to use it against Disingenu, but now he was going to take it to the fullest extent.

Red Alert planted his feet above the two humans, They looked up, and looked around. Five four still surrounded them, as Inferno dealt with two at the same time. "Red, behind you!" Michelle shouted, Red Alert whirled, rocket going off.

It hit, destroying the 'con. But, even as Red Alert turned, another two tackled him from behind. As Red Alert tussled with the two, the last remaining decepticon bent to pick up the humans. Michelle slammed the tinny knife into the only open part she could see. The decepticon hissed in pain, his hand jerking back. "Of course, their too big, but we…" Brian whispered, his brain working overtime. "Michelle, the most important wires are on the neck, right?"

Michelle nodded. "Good. I'm going to need your help. I'm going to use the spear to cut the neck wires, but I'm not sure if I can get close enough-"

"Leave it to me." Michelle said coolly, her own eyes narrowing. "I'll make sure that he never looks your way."

Michelle ran, taunting the decepticon, using some of the swear words that Inferno had been using, and using her own colorful imagination. The Decepticon snarled in fury, bending low to take another swipe at her. Brian hurtled foreword, spear pointed directly at the neck wires.

It was as easy as dropping a pebble into a 100-foot wide hole. Absolutely impossible to miss.

The spear bit deeply, and the decepticon screamed in agony as his hands attempted to find what had slammed into him. He only succeeded in pushing the shaft in deeper. Red Alert appeared at that moment, and finally put the decepticon out of its misery.

Silence fell, as Inferno trotted over, worriedly scanning Red Alert. "You need a nice long recharge Red."

Red Alert smiled, and crumpled into Inferno's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

"Red Alert!"

"Relax, his body just overloaded. It'll take him a few orns until he can wake up again. It'll make it easier for me to fix him."

"Are you a medic Inferno?" Michelle asked quietly, tilting her head.

"No, I'm not. Ratchet is though. But all on the Ark know how to do basic first aid because we tend to get separated a lot in battle, and we need to know how to take care of ourselves."

Inferno looked around, and back at the cave. Silently he placed Red Alert down, and said softly, "Wait here."

Both humans watched as he strode into the cavern. He reappeared a few minutes later, holding a crushed spark box. "Inferno, is that-"

"Shush. He has too many lives as is. I don't want him coming back. Not ever again."

Inferno picked up Red Alert and changed, so that his friend was lying on top of him. The door opened to allow the humans inside. Michelle and Brian entered, and Michelle had to smile suddenly. "Remember when I jumped from Inferno to Red Alert?"

"Of course I do. But, Inferno, where are we going?"

"To a tiny, out of the way woods. I can hide out there with Red Alert and wait until he's recovered enough to start moving."

A sudden message in cybertron crackled over Inferno's radio. "_This is Optimus Prime. State whether you are Autobot or Decepticon._"

"This is Inferno speaking," Inferno said cheerfully. "I'm here with a currently recharging Red Alert, and we're headed towards your coordinates. Actually, we kinda don't know the town you're in, so if you could tell me so that way I can travel there—"

"Is Red Alert hurt or glitched?" Came back the reply, this time in English.

"Umm, his back plate is pretty bad, and he's exhausted, but he's alright I think."

Silence fell, and then, "Ratchet is headed towards you now. Be ready to—"

The rest of the message was lost in static. Worriedly Inferno tried to call, but was met with nothing. "Alright, looks like something happened. Guess my link went off the fritz again. We'll have to bunk down in the forest while I attempt to contact Ratchet." Inferno said after nearly three minutes of attempting to call back the Autobots.

Brian and Michelle smiled at each other. One more night alone. _And maybe_ Brian thought, _I can do what I've been meaning too._ Inferno seemed to sigh, as they entered into the woods.

"I hope I can find Ratchet. Red Alert may be hurt worse then he's showing." Infernos arms wrapped around his unconscious friend, as he lowered Red slowly to the ground.

"Stay here and watch. I'll go out and scout around for Ratchet." Inferno said, his optics scanning the rapidly falling darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Brian, were you scared? When you charged the Decepticon?"

"…Yes. I-I was scared that I might fail, and you would still die."

She turned to look at him. The moons soft, forgiving beams played across her face, shadowing and clarifying it. "Me?"

"Look, how am I supposed to say this, but-I…" Brian trailed off, and turned muttering.

Michelle hesitantly stepped up, for once not fiery and angry, but a confused teenager who didn't exactly understand. Her hand touched his shoulder, and tightened suddenly, whirling him around. He stared at her, and she glared up. "That's it!" She snapped. "Brian, spit it out!"

"Well…"

Michelle glared, and her hands reached up to grab him by the neck of the shirt. She pulled him down so that way she could look at him face to face. "You were saying?"

"I-I-I…" Brian stammered, finding it slightly disconcerting to be staring straight into her eyes.

Michelle stared back, and decided right there and then to follow impulse. Her head moved foreword an inch, and their lips met.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno returned back to camp, followed by the violently cursing Ratchet. "You are the absolute worst. Why is it that Red Alert always manages to get damaged, while your perfectly fine?" Inferno blushed guiltily at that, knowing that if he would simply listen, half the time he wouldn't be in trouble, "And moreover, you two picked up two humans in the course of your journey?"

"We burned down their homes." Inferno said dryly. "We owe them."

"Hmph. Why did it take you such a long time anyways?"

"We had to go off on the wild adventures with the humans. Would you believe that Michelle is even more persuasive then Jazz when she puts her mind to it?" Inferno asked, and they entered into the clearing. Red Alert had woken up, and lay, back to a tree. His optics were scanning the area, and he was trembling slightly. The two humans could be seen shivering in the rapidly cooling night air.

Ratchet rushed over, wishing that he had some better lights. "Inferno, go get something to warm up the humans, so that way they don't get sick. I don't want to treat them."

Inferno let Ratchet mutter and scowl over Red Alert as he approached the two humans. They looked at the third mech, and back at Inferno. "What's going to happen to us tonight?"

"We'll take you to the base maybe, and let Prime and your government sort you all out. Ready to go?"

"yeah, we don't exactly have anywhere else to go, now do we?" Brian said dryly, and Michelle laughed, punching him lightly in the arm. "Ow! Michelle, please do not do that." Brian snapped, glaring.

Michelle's eyebrow cocked, and she began flipping him the bird, when she decided against it. Slowly she let the hand drop down, as Inferno chuckled softly. Red Alert's tired and cross voice asked, "Inferno, what are you doing now?"

"Oh, just watching human interaction Red-"

"-I said SIT you stupid, slagging moron!" Ratchet roared, drowning Inferno out. "Unless you want a few dents where the sun doesn't shine."

Red Alert and Inferno grew studiously silent, as the two humans looked at each other in confusion. Michelle shivered again, and kicked Inferno's foot. Inferno looked down, surprised. "Inferno, we're freezing!"

"Ah, sorry." Inferno chuckled. "You lost your coat sometime during the trip, didn't you?"

Michelle nodded, shivering. Brian hesitantly wrapped an arm around her, and she grinned up at him. Inferno changed, door opening. A nice, warm blast of air rushed out, and the two humans scrambled for it. "Alright Red Alert." Ratchet said reluctantly. "I patched you up enough that you can get to base. Once there, you're going straight to our makeshift medbay."

Red Alert changed, and the three slowly started off, into the darkening sky as dark, angry storm clouds rolled over the moon.

0oo0o0o0o0

Sam looked up as three cars drove into the old, abandoned airfield that was currently the Autobot base. A fire truck, a lamborghini and Ratchet stopped. The lamborghini stopped, and changed as the fire truck let out the two human passengers. Jazz appeared, shouting, "Red! Inferno! What's the news?"

"The Ark is coming to earth!" Inferno crowed triumphantly, grinning. "Prowl, even as we speak should be manipulating his way through the asteroid field."

Prime appeared, walking at a slightly slower pace. "That is good to hear, and who are your two companions?"

"I'm Brian Anderson. This is Michelle. We saw them come to earth, and our houses were burned down in the process."

Optimus's optics turned to Inferno, who looked down at the ground. "I tried to help put it out, but a Decepticon attacked."

"I see." Primes optics lightened up on Inferno, as Red Alert swayed where he stood.

Red Alert saluted, and said, "Red Alert, reporting for duty."

"It's good to be back in control." Prime laughed. "Though Prowl did most of it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam and Mikaela made their way over to where Brian and Michelle stood, forgotten by most of the autobots. Sam smiled as he said, "Hello, welcome to autobot central, we'll be your guides. Need anything?"

"Food would be nice." Michelle said mournfully, looking at him. Sam laughed as he said, "I have some food left over from when I went to a restaurant. You can have that."

Mikaela elbowed him sharply as they turned. "You wouldn't let me have any."

"But, you never asked!" Sam said, suddenly worried.

Mikaela shook her head. Screwing with his mind was so fun. She didn't do it often, but when she did…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

the government official, whose name tag read: Tony Bernhard, was stunned. Two more Autobots had appeared overnight, without a warning, and they had dragged two more civilians into this. And moreover, "What do you mean I can't go home yet!" Michelle screamed, frustrated.

She desperately wanted to go home and apologize. She wanted her mothers soothing voice, and fathers strong arms to be nearby, chasing away the vague, nightmarish dreams that had plagued her sleep. "I'm sorry madam, but due to the fact that you're on a missing list, and that you've seen the autobots, you must fill out the forms that say they never existed, and do—"

Tony approached carefully, keeping a careful distance away from the enraged female. Brian's head turned towards him, eyes dark and angry. Tony gulped. "Um, sir, we shouldn't make them go through that much paperwork, after all, the accounting office can take care of that—"

The other agent groaned, as Michelle turned on Tony. "This isn't about paperwork, I am being unlawfully detained. Yesterday when you said that you would take us to a special place, I didn't think that you'd take us to a veritable prison to be locked up until we agree to a series of tests that I have no intention on letting you do!"

Brian spoke up softly. "You have exactly twelve hours left until we can claim unlawful detainment and sue you or the government."

"Oh really, and who's going to back you up?"

A voice said amusedly, "I will." A man they didn't notice strode into the room. "BEN!" Michelle shouted, remembering to use the human names. "What about Riley?"

The two agents blinked, as Inferno laughed. "Waking up now. He says that he'll met you at your house, but it looks like we might have to wait-"

"How did you get in here?"

"I've been here." Inferno said lazily, eyes glancing over at him. "Now look, I need to get these two home, especially before their parents begin worrying-"

"-Haha! The female is a runaway, and the male has none." The agent said with false bravado. "Whose going to miss-"

BAM! The punch that Michelle gave him sent him stumbling. "SHUT UP! Just shut up. I'm going to tear you limb from limb if you ever call me a runaway again! I'm going back home."

Brian sighed, and pointed at the door. "Than lets go."

"Wait, you can't do that!"

"But," Brian said softly, "Autobots don't exist, so neither do you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert and Inferno pulled up to the curb, and Michelle took a deep breath. It was finally time. The two holograms flickered into view, as Red Alert murmured, "We only have six minutes before Ratchet and Prime requests our presence back at base."

"Alright." Michelle's eyes closed, and when she opened them, fierce determination burned within them. "Let's do this."

The four walked up to the house. It was a quaint little thing, one story, a smooth, brown lawn with a single pathway leading up to the front door, painted white and with a blue roof. Michelle paused on the landing, and rung the doorbell.

"Oh, who could that be?" a womans' voice sang out. "One moment!"

Michelles eyes met Brian, who smiled slightly. She took courage, and looked back at the door, and gulped as footsteps echoed from within.

Her eyes went to the two who had brought her here, and the two of them nodded, stepping backwards to give her room. The door flew open, and Michelle looked into her mothers face. "mom…I'm sorry."

"Michelle? I-I was so scared for you! When you left without a word, I thought I had done something wrong-"

"No mom!" Michelle cried, horrified. She hadn't thought her mother would blame herself. "No mom, it's mine. And, I'm sorry."

Warm arms wrapped around her, as her mother began sobbing. Michelle stiffened at first, but her own arms reached around, hugging. "Your father has been combing the entire country searching for you!"

"I'm sorry," Michelle repeated, feeling stupid, but not knowing what else to say. "I'm so sorry."

Snow began to drift down from the sky, covering the world in a forgiving blanket of white.


End file.
